1. Priority Claim
This application claims the benefit of priority from European Patent Application EP 11 164 314.4, filed Apr. 29, 2011, which is incorporated by reference
2. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to methods and devices associated with the use of height information in navigation systems. Examples of the invention relate in particular to a navigation system, a method of determining a height coordinate and a method of generating a database. Examples of the invention relate in particular to such devices and methods which may be used for visualizing a three-dimensional terrain, including map features positioned on the terrain.
3. Related Art
Height information for a terrain may be used in navigation systems. One exemplary field in which such height information may be used is the outputting of three-dimensional maps. Optical output units may be used for outputting electronic maps. Since electronic maps may be displayed on screens of small and/or portable devices, they have the advantage of being versatile and compact. Three-dimensional (3D) maps, i.e. perspective representations, may be of particular value to the user owing to their high recognition quality. I.e., the recognition of an environmental region, such as a street intersection, may be facilitated when a three-dimensional map is output, as compared to a conventional two-dimensional representation.
Another exemplary field in which height information may be used includes navigation applications or driver assistance. For illustration, various costs functions used in route search, such as fuel consumption costs, may depend on the height difference which is to be covered. Height information allows the height differences covered upon traversal of a route to be determined. The influence of an elevation difference on fuel consumption, or on other driver assistance functions, may be taken into account.